What If
by My.Thoughts.You.Cant.Decode
Summary: This is my version of twilight..I just started writing it one day..this is my very first fanfic..plz be nice..ha..
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Preface

I always knew from the first moment that I laid my eyes on this perfect being I knew I would spend the rest of my existence with him. But the question I was asking myself was if he felt the same way as I did.

Chapter 1

Waking up to the bright sunshine coming through my window was something I knew I wasn't going to miss at all. But leaving my mother was something I would. Extremely.

"Izabella Grey, honey time to wake up or your going to miss your flight!."

Knowing my mother hated when she called me by my first and middle name, I went along with it just one last time before I would be leaving.

"Ok mom I'm on it" having a little bit of a sarcastic edge to my tone.

"Would you like me to make my famous breakfast?"

Usually I would be all over the idea of her "famous Breakfast" but not today. Knowing I had a big flight ahead of me made me lose my appetite for some odd reason. But I couldn't bring myself to tell her no.

"Sure, mom." Why not make me feel sick before my 4 hour flight, I murmured under my breath.

Giving my room one last look over to make sure I didn't forget to pack anything, A mixture of sadness and being homesick hit me. And I knew what it was all for. My Mother. My best friend.

I finally made it downstairs and went into the kitchen to where my mother had just finished making my plate and setting it on the table. I knew what was coming next and I tried with all my might not to look her in the eyes. Or else I would start with the water works myself.

"Honey are you sure you don't want more time to think this over .?"

"Yes mother, I have given it plenty of thought."

"I just don't want you to think you have to do this." And she gave me a look I knew all too well.

I sighed. "Mom, I know you are worried about me but I feel like I need to do this. I cant explain it now but I now what I'm doing."

At least I thought I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't let her know that.

Hopefully she didn't she the look that was on my face. If she did she didn't say anything.

The car ride to the airport was mostly silent, I knew my mother well enough to know what she was thinking and everything she wanted to say. And if she could she would lock me in my room and make me re-think this until she knew that I was 100% sure.

So I was the one who broke the silence and as I said the first word my voice cracked and I had to clear the lump out of my throat.

"I promise I will write everyday, and try to at least call every night and keep you updated on everything." I made myself smile and forced back the tears I knew were coming.

"You better," Was all she could force herself to say.

"Yes Ma'am" I couldn't help but giggle

We finally made it to the airport and this time we both couldn't hide the tears. I wanted to make this as quick and painless as possible.

"I love you so much Izabella Grey…To the stars"

"I love you too, mom….To the moon" and as I was saying that fresh tears started pouring down my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sitting in the plane was very unpleasant for me, I just wanted to get in the air and away from the doubt of what I was doing. I'm glad the person that was supposed to sit next to me finally came and sat down or I would have ran off the plane with everything I had. But I knew that if I wanted to get to know my father better that I would have to stick it out. So I decided I would and just see what happened. As the rest of the passengers got seated and the seatbelt sign came on I knew it was time to finally take off. I reached under my seat to where my bag was and pulled out my ipod and just tried to relax as best I could.**

**I must have fallen asleep or maybe not who knows. I did know that if I was dreaming it seemed all to real. I wasn't really sure where my dream going, all I knew was that some parts of it was blurry like I had my eyes closed.**

**But the parts that I could see didn't bother me as much as the parts I couldn't. **

**I was suddenly standing in front of a huge wall length mirror staring at myself, My piercing blue eyes staring back at me.**

**Flash backs of my past running through my head and the only way I knew how to rid myself of them was to do the only thing I knew I was good at. And that was dance.**

**But sometimes when I danced I pushed myself even beyond my limit, and I didn't know how to stop myself. But at the same time it felt amazing to get all my aggressions out, that's what made me such a good dancer.**

**I suddenly felt the turbulence wake me from my deep sleep and left me feeling a little strange about what I had just dreamt about. Wishing that I could have seen the rest of my dream more clearly.**

**I grabbed my bag and stood and stretched, my body felt numb from the 4 hour flight and I felt exhausted. I made my way down to the baggage claim and after what seemed like forever I finally found my bags.**

**I headed towards the door and found my father immediately, he smiled a shy smile and I went over to him.**

"**Hey Izzy"**

"**Hi dad, Thanks for letting me stay with you" I smiled as we headed to the trunk to put my bags away.**

"**Its no problem kid, I'm glad to have you"**

**The car ride was silent as well except for a few things about the people and places in the town.**

**He gave me all the gossip I needed to get me caught up.**

"**So I thought I would save you the trouble of signing up for school."**

"**You did it for me?" I asked as I glanced over at him**

"**Yes I just wanted you to not have to worry about it and I just wanted you to relax before school started." A big smile stretched across his face.**

"**Er. Thanks dad, that was really sweet of you" and I couldn't help but smile back.**


End file.
